Brûlure Réjouissante
by SexyxDray
Summary: OS / Que se passe-t-il quand Draco se brûle avec un fer à repasser et que Harry joue le rôle de l'infirmier ?


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire ^^

**Pairing :** HP/DM (ma première o_o)

**Rating :** M (enfin je pense xD)

**Note :** Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction alors vous pouvez vous moquer mais gentiment xD Elle m'est venue alors que j'avais une forte envie d'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Merci à mon Gellert qui m'a convaincue de la poster et et à Yuki car sans elle cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour ^^

Bref, bonne lecture à vous et faites-moi part de vos avis =)

* * *

**Brûlure réjouissante  
**

« Harry, je t'en prie fais vite viens ! »

Le brun se précipita auprès de son amant qui semblait souffrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »  
« Je viens de me brûler avec le fer à repasser... »  
« Quoi ? Où ? Montre-moi. Mais comment t'as fait ça ? »

Le blond lui tendit sa main et Harry pu voir qu'en effet, la peau était brûlée au troisième degré. Vite, il le prit par l'autre main et l'entraîna dans la chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il courut ensuite dans la salle de bain, attrapa un gant et le mouilla d'eau froide. Il retourna ensuite auprès du blessée et posa lentement le gant sur la brulure. Il vit Draco se détendre un peu en poussant un soupir. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés. Il lui avait fait peur en l'appelant ainsi quelques instants plus tôt !

« Mon chéri, je connais un moyen un peu plus radical pour que tu ai moins mal. », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en la mordillant.  
« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce... »

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand les mains expertes de son amant vinrent titiller son membre par dessus son boxer. C'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps comme ça. De sa main non blessée, il alla farfouiller dans les cheveux noirs de Harry pour le presser plus contre lui. Les mains de ce dernier quittèrent son pantalon à son plus grand malheur.

« Tu me promets de te laisser faire ? », lui souffla-t-il en enroulant ses mèches blondes autour de son index.

Draco hocha la tête, légèrement rouge au niveau des jous. Harry le força à s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit, prit deux morceaux de tissus dans le tiroir et observa la réaction du blessé. Il ne semblait pas comprendre, mais quand son amant lui attacha tendrement sa main malade pour ne pas lui faire de mal, il comprit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses encore mal accidentellement. », lui murmura le brun.

Draco attendit que son autre main soit attaché pour se détendre. Il vit Harry se mettre à genoux, dégrafer lentement leurs chemises en le regardant doit dans les yeux et glisser leurs jeans sur leurs jambes pâles. Il ne leur restait plus que leur boxer.

Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui et captura tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, jouaient avec empressement, chacun voulant goûter à l'autre.

Draco était frustré de ne rien faire de ses mains. Pour cette fois, il se sentait impuissant et faible, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait vite oublier ses idées. Et il en eu la confirmation quand une main baladeuse revint titiller sa virilité. Il poussa un soupir de contentement dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci caressait son membre qui se gonflait déjà. Il se détacha lentement de ses lèvres, délaissa la virilité du blond et décida de passer outre ce bout de tissu en le lui enlevant avec les dents. Le blond était nu et sincèrement, il préférait être ainsi, son boxer commençait à être étroitement serré. Son souffle était court et ses yeux mi-clos. S'il était excité pour si peu, comment serait-il par la suite ?

Harry commençait à déposer des baisers sur le cou de son amant et descendait de plus en bas. Il titilla ses tétons avec ses doigts ou ses dents. Les soupirs de Dray l'excitaient au plus haut point et il se retenait pour ne pas passer tout de suite à la phase suivante. Lorsqu'il arriva à son nombril, il joua avec en s'aidant de sa langue. Il l'enfonçait dedans, comme pour se préparer. Il descendit encore plus bas et regarda à présent la virilité du blond et souffla dessus. Celui-ci soupira et regarda Harry pour l'intimer d'y aller tout de suite. Celui-ci la prit dans sa main et la titilla avec sa langue, le faisait patienter. Draco grogna pour qu'il aille plus vite, mais le brun ne prit pas de vitesse pour autant. Sa langue caressait le bout de chair avec tendresse, le suçotait, le léchait... Quand il le prit totalement en bouche, le blond retint un hoquet de surprise et à la place, des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche.

La langue du Gryffondor s'entortillait autour de son sexe dur. Il baissa les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard émeraude. Il adorait quand son amant faisait ça. Le regarder droit dans les yeux faisait encore plus monter son excitation.

Harry commença des va et vient avec sa main tout en continuant avec sa bouche sur la virilité du blond qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

« Harry arrête, sinon je vais... »

Le brun fit glisser son propre boxer sur ses jambes et regarda le Serpentard. Il semblait à bout de souffle et excité comme jamais. Il devrait se blesser plus souvent...

Le Gryffondor s'assit sur le ventre de son amant em mettant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et embrassa ses lèvres avec ferveur quelques secondes. Il voulait le sentir en lui et le plus vite possible. Aussi, il s'éleva un peu, prit le sexe de Draco en main et le sentit s'enfoncer lentement en lui.

Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, attendant que la douleur s'atténue et commença de léger va et vient. Son souffle se faisait court à lui aussi et il murmurait le nom de son amant. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur les deux amants, faisant luire leur corps avec la lueur de la lune s'infiltrant dans la pièce.

Lorsque la virilité du blond heurta sa prostate, il ne pu se retenir de pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il recommença, en enfonçant Draco de plus en plus loin en lui. A chaque mouvement de rein, il sentait son plaisir augmenter.

La Serpentard lui planait déjà. Cette vue sur son amant l'excitait et il criait son nom, l'intimant d'aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Harry ne se fit pas prier et accéléra le mouvement. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. Il décida d'y mettre un peu du sien et remua des hanches avec le brun. Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson, leur donnant un plaisir cumulé. Le blond voulait lui aussi s'occuper convenablement de son amant, mais ses mains attachées au lit l'empêchaient de bouger.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qui capta son attention était le bouche entrouverte de Harry qui gémissait. Ses yeux était clos, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux dansaient autour de son visage rejeté en arrière et la sueur perlait à petites gouttes sur son front. Le brun était si sexy, tellement jouissif dans cette position que...

Dans un dernier cri, il se répandit en lui et Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même sur le ventre du Serpentard. Il s'écroula et resta dans la même position, Draco toujours en lui. Il ne voulait plus bouger, il voulait seulement le sentir encore un peu en lui, sentir sa semence couler entre ses cuisses. Il leva les bras pour le détacher et tout de suite, il perçut les bras de son amant autour de lui.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, reprenant leur souffle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.

Harry releva un peu la tête et embrassa les lèvres de Dray. Elles avaient un goût encore meilleur après l'acte, c'était toujours comme ça. Il sentit des mains sur ses fesses pour le surélever et vit le blond les yeux mi-clos. Ils se détachèrent.

« Oh Dray... Tu es tellement sexy que tu me donnes envie de le refaire encore et encore. »

Pour seule réponse, il eu droit à un baiser.

« En tout cas, je n'ai plus mal à la main. », rit le blond après un petit moment. « Demain, ce sera à toi de te brûler d'accord ? »

**FIN**

* * *

Donc voilà, c'est fini xD J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai posté o_o"

Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps si cet OS ne vous a pas plu ^^"

Bonne journée et bonne rentrée à vous =D


End file.
